Una nueva oportunidad
by sabaku no temy
Summary: Hinata y Temari son amigas, sus respectivos padres no las valoran y nunca se han llevado bien con sus hermanos, un dia cualquiera van hacia la casa de Hinata pero sufren un fatal accidente donde todos las creen muertas, ¿Que pasaria si luego de tres años llegan unas chicas iguales a el internado donde van sus hermanos? ShikaTema NaruHina principales, el resumen completo esta dentro
1. prologo

**HOLAAA! aqui les traigo un nuevo fic y espero que les guste :D y espero que comenten ya que casi en todos los capitulos dejare preguntas para poder seguir con el capitulo siguiente y si nadie comenta no sabre que les gustara para el proximo capitulo...**

**.**

.

.

.

summary completo

Hinata y temari son las mejores amigas y con unas vidas un tanto complicadas ya que ambas tienes unos padres exigentes y no muy buena relacion con sus hermanos (neji es el hermano mayor de hinata por un año).

Hasta que un dia el auto que iva con hinata y temari (solo el chofer aparte obiamente) sufre un fatal accidente donde no encuentran ningun sobreviviente solo el cuerpo calcinado del chofer.

Luego de tres años en que todos las creian muerta, en uno de los mejores internados de la ciudad llegan dos misteriosas chica con caracteristicas similares a las de ellas (llegan al curso en el que van sus hermanos pero no las reconocen dentro de los primeros capitulos) aunque con distinto apellido, con una personalidad un poco mas fuerte (aunque hinata seguira siendo timida, pero a su manera con un caracter mas fuerte) y sin recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno sin molestarlos mas...

A LEER!

.

.

.

.

.

Se que quizas el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero es que no sabia cual mas poner ;D

Parejas principales NARUHINA/SHIKATEMA

Parejas secundarias Nejiten y Gaamatsu pero si alguien pide alguna otra pareja are lo posible por ponerla :D

Era una tarde muy calurosa, el sol iluminaba mas fuerte que nunca y en ese momento se podia ver un auto muy lujoso de color negro y con vidrios polarisados que se dirigia hacia la mansion hyuuga. Dentro del auto, se encontraban tres personas, dos niñas y el chofer del auto.

La primera niña tenia el cabello negro azulado que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros amarrado en una colita, tenia unos ojos grandes y expresivos color perla (aqui los ojos color perla van a ser algo mas comunes para que no se descubra tan rapido quien es) que transmitia todo lo que sentia en el momento y su suave piel era tan blanca como la nieve y su nombre era: Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata: Es una niña de aproximadamente 13 años, es dulce y tierna, pero es extremadamente timida con todos exepto con su mejor amiga temari. Hinata tiene una hermana gemela llamada Hannabi quien a pesar de ser su gemela, no son identicas fisicamente y en personalidad es totalmente opuesta a Hinata ya que Hannabi tiene un caracter muy fuerte y a pesar de no ser TAN agresiva, tampoco es dulce, tambien tiene un hermano mayor por un año llamado Neji con quien no tiene muy buena relacion ya que debido a que el caracter de el es sumamente frio, inexpresivo, competitivo, orgulloso, altanero, etc. Su madre murio en el parto, siendo una de las causas de su inseguridad y su padre Hiashi Hyuuga ya es otro caso, el nunca la ha querido ya que segun el es demasiado debil y no merece llevar el apellido hyuuga.

La segunda niña tenia el cabello color dorado amarrado en cuatro colitas, unos ojos color verde azulado muy profundos que pueden llegar a causar mucho miedo si ella se lo propone y una piel blanca, aunque no tanto como la primera niña, su nombre era: Sabaku No Temari.

Sabaku No Temari: Es una niña que al igual que su amiga tiene 13 años, tiene un caracter un poco mas fuerte que el de su amiga y es muy decidida, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por la seguridad de su mejor amiga y de sus seres queridos. Temari tiene un hermano mellizo llamado kankuro con el que se lleva muy bien aunque en realidad no hablan mucho. Tambien esta gaara, quien es el menor por un año, es muy dificil de llevar ya que es demasiado frio y con una sola mirada es capaz de causar miedo a cualquier persona pero aun siendo haci temari y kankuro lo quieren mucho ya que quien tiene la culpa es su padre que luego de la muerte de su madre karura en el parto de gaara siempre lo a despresiado y culpado de la muerte de su madre, su padre Sabaku No Tadashi es demasiado frio y muy machista cosa que para temari a sido muy dificil ya que es la unica mujer en su casa y su padre la cree una inutil solo por ser mujer.

Cuando el auto que provenia de la escuela, estaba muy cerca de pasar por una carretera que por un lado tenia montañas y por el otro era solo barranco ya que la mansion hyuuga se encontraba fuera de konoha, se podia ver a las niñas hablando animadamente.

- Si, tienes razon Tema-chan fue muy gracioso lo de ayer - Decia la peliazul entre risas a su amiga quien tambien iva riendo, pero de un momento a otro dejo de hacerlo provocando que ella tambien lo hiciera - ¿Que pasa?.

- Hina-chan quiero que me digas que es lo que te pasa, has estado extraña todo el dia y sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea y que te voy a apoyar en todo - Le dijo temari mientras sonreia pero aun asi con preocupacion hacia la peliazul.

La ojiperla no tenia muchas ganas de recordar lo sucedio ya que casi siempre era lo mismo, aunque sabia que no podia ocultarle nada a su amiga quien no se quedaria tranquila hasta saberlo ya que temari siempre se a preocupado mucho por Hinata, al igual que Hinata por ella haci que lo mejor era decirle todo y no preocuparla.

- Lo mismo de siempre, mi padre no deja de humillarme por ser tan debil y no parecerme a mis hermanos y neji-nissan que me mira con odio y rabia y no entiendo por que, hoy en la mañana...- comenzo a relatar hinata.

✿- flash back-✿

Cuando salia de mi habitacion me encontre con neji-nissan quien al verme me dedico una mirada llena de rabia y luego me ignoro y siguio su camino hacia el comedor. Una vez que llegue al comedor algunos minutos mas tarde y ya estaban todos desayunando.

- B-buenos dias padre, hannabi y neji-nissan - Dije mientras me sentaba al lado de mi hermana.

- Hinata, debes aprender que un hyuuga nunca llega tarde ya que la puntualidad...- y haci siguio durante algunos minutos regañandome y buscando cualquier oportunidad para llamarme debil hasta que neji-nissan se puso de pie.

- Hannabi ya nos tenemos que ir - Dijo a mi hermana ignorandome completamente y haciendome sentir muy mal.

Hannabi termino de desayunar antes que yo haci que deje mi desayuno casi a la mitad y los segui, en el auto no cruzamos ni una palabra y hasta ahora no he hablado con ellos.

✿- fin flash back-✿

Una vez que hinata termino de relatarle a temari lo sucedido en el desayuno, unas ligeras lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

- Tranquila hina-chan, quizas algun dia te van a valorar tanto como ya valoro tu amistad y entenderan que eres una gran persona y que no por ser tan timida y mas sentimental te pueden tratar como ellos quieren ya que los unicos que estan mal son ellos que no entienden que tu eres mas que ellos y que tienes un corazon muy grande y que nunca te afecte lo que te digan ya que tienes que demostrarles que no eres debil y que no vas a caer en su juego y saldras adelante - La alentaba temari mientras hinata abrazaba a temari y lloraba con mucha fuerza pero esta vez no de tristeza, sino que de alegria de tener una amiga y alguien que la entendiera tan bien ya que sabia que temari tambien tenia problemas.

- Gracias tema-chan, eres la mejor amiga del mundo -Dijo una vez que dejo de llorar y se separo de su amiga para mirarla a la cara y ahi fue cuando noto que su amiga sonreia con algo de nostalgia y supuso que tambien le debio pasar algo en su casa - ¿Temari? - pregunto tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas ya que sabia que temari no era de esas personas que mostraban mucho sus sentimientos ya que ella y sus hermanos habian recibido un muy extraño entrenamiento para no mostrar sentimientos de parte de su padre pero como ella conocia perfectamente a temari sabia que algo pasaba.

- ¿Si? - Dijo un poco mas aliviada al ver que su amiga se habia calmado pero a la vez algo extrañada por que veia mucha curiosidad de parte de hinata.

- ¿Tuviste algun problema en tu casa? - Pregunto mirando fijamente a temari para haci captar cada uno de sus movimientos ya que debido a ese entrenamiento temari era muy buena para mentir.

- Claro que no hina, tranquila - Dijo mientras volteaba el rostro para esconder una lagrima traviesa que bajaba por su mejilla cosa que la peliazul noto y supo que habia sido mas que otras veces.

- Por favor tema confia en mi, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Recuerdas esta pulsera? - Dijo señalando su brazo donde tenia una pulsera de color celeste y lila que decia "amigas x100%pre H&T" y tenia un pequeño ovalo que se abria y dentro tenia una foto de las dos abrazadas y riendo en el cumpleaños de alguna de la dos.

- Como no recordarlo - apunto hacia su brazo y tenia una identica - Pero tienes razon y te contare lo que paso ayer en mi casa...

✿- flash back-✿

Habia pasado un rato desde que habia llegado de la escuela y estabamos almorzando cuando kankuro que es con el que me llevo mejor en mi casa me pregunto muy divertido - ¿como no te pudiste aguantar la risa hoy en clases? el sensei casi te castigo - Dice mi hermano sin medir las consecuencia de sus palabras ya que mi padre fruncio rapidamente el ceño.

- ¡¿Es verdad eso?! -Pregunto furioso mi padre.

- Claro que si padre, luego de la caida de ryu, la estupida de temari casi se ahoga de la risa y eso fue de lo que mas se hsblo en el dia - Hablo friamente gaara causando que papá se enfureciera mas de lo que ya estaba, pero a pesar de lo que puedan pensar todos, yo lo entiendo ya que el solo lo hace para que nuestro padre lo acepte.

- ¡¿Pero como es eso posible?! ¡les di el mejor entrenamiento para nada! ¡bueno pero que mas se puede esperar de una mujer si son unas inutiles! - Gritaba mi padre furioso mientras se paraba y se dirigia hacia mi, una vez que se paro adelante mio me abofeteo - ¡Ahora vete a tu cuarto y no quiero que salgas mas el dia de hoy! - asenti y me retire a mi cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos, se que cualquier persona que me hubiera visto asi hubiera quedado extrañada ya que nunca me demuestro de esta manera fuera de casa pero la verdad es que yo en esta casa solo por ser una mujer no soy nada y me siento la peor basura del mundo aunque cuando estoy fuera, no dejo que nadie me pase a llevar y siempre cuido a la gente que quiero.

Luego de que entre a mi cuarto me tire sobre la cama y comenze a llorar y haci me quede dormida, cuando amanecio me vine con un chofer aparte a la escuela y no hable en todo el dia con mis hermanos.

✿- fin flash back-✿

Hinata entendia lo que pasaba su amiga, ella tambien tenia un padre muy exigente y no muy buena relacion con los hermanos, y esa era una de las maneras por la que se llevaban tan bien, queria ayudarla como temari la habia ayudado a ella.

- Tranquila una persona que piensa de esa manera y no te valora no merece que llores por lo que alla dicho - Trataba de tranquilizarla la peliazul quien abrazaba a la ojiverde.

- Gracias ami...-fue interrumpida por un horrible sonido que hizo el auto al comenzar a ir sin control por la carretera hasta que el auto en una vuelta no alcanzo a frenar y callo rodando violentamente por el barranco hasta que llego al final donde se podia ver a dos hombres que soonrieron macabramente mientras que sacaban a hinata y temari del auto, comenzaron a caminar hacia un lado desconocido y luego de algunos minutos el auto exploto debido a que uno de los hombres habia puesto una bomba.

- Primera parte del plan, completado con exito - Susurro un hombre para luego reir abiertamente de una forma horrible.

CONTINUARA...

.

.

.

**.**

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo ya que me esforze mucho para poder terminarlo. El fic se actualizara cada dos semanas ya que cuando lea los comentarios podre comenzar con el siguiente capitulo.**

**¿Que les gustaria para el proximo capitulo?**

**1-. Saber que es lo que paso en el funeral de las chicas y lo que paso con sus familias.**

**2-. Saber que es lo que paso con las chicas.**

**3-. Comenzar luego de los tres años y que todo se valla a mostrar es flash backs.**

**y ademas no se si dejar a las chicas con los mismos nombres, creo que seria demasiado evidente que son ellas y la idea es que no sepan que son ellas por lo menos en los primeros capitulos, ademas que no se que apellidos ponerle a cada una y nisiquiera el nombre de quien las tiene ¿alguna idea? :)**

**. Espero que les alla gustado mi nuevo fic y aunque se que no le viene mucho el titulo es por que no sabia que titulo ponerle haci que quizaz en algunos capitulos mas le cambie el nombre, pero avisare en el capitulo anterior.**

**y bueno mi ortografia es super mala, no uso ningun tilde pero a medida que sigua subiendo los capitulos ire mejorando.**

**SAYONARA XD...**


	2. Capitulo 1: Nueva vida

**HOLA! muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, me emociona mucho ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto y me da mucho animo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Tania56: ****La verdad es que cuando hice el capitulo me costo decidir lo de los nombres pero espero que les guste como quedaron :) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Comechocolate:**** Muchas gracias por comentar:D y muchas muchas gracias por tu ayuda con los nombres y si entendi :) y espero que te guste, va a ser algo muy parecido y me alegra mucho que te alla gustado la trama y voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible por sacarle todo el problecho, aunque abra muchos secretos que se revelaran cerca de la mitad de la historia muajakjakj... bueno quizas no tanto pero tratare de hacer lo posible aunque aun estoy nerviosa ya que no quiero decepcionar a los que la leer Hasta luego :D**

**Montse lockheart: ****Muchas gracias por los nombres :) esoty feliz de que les alla gustado la historia y espero que te guste este capitulo :D muchas gracias por comentar**

** .37: ****Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy muy emocionada por el apoyo, en la historia saldra todo solo que a su debido tiempo, pero los proximos capitulos seran muy buenos :D hasta pronto.**

** : ****Muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno, quizas no va a ser de esa manera, pero todo el´pasado va a salir a su debido tiempo y le dara mucho mas suspenso :D Hasta luego.**

**7 siniestro: ****Si, es la misma ya que tengo una cuenta con tres historias en y queria dejarlas todas en este foro, espero poder dejarlas en los dos foros iguales y poder ir subiendo los capitulos al mismo tiempo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero haber podido aclararlo :D hasta luego.**

**Manganime97:**** Las familias de las chicas van a pagar muy caro todo lo que les hicieron muajakjan o quizas no tento pero ten por seguro que el dicho se demostrara en este fic, la pasaran muy mal cuando las vuelvan a ver -creo que no deveria haber dico eso pero naa el comentario lo vale- y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo hasta luego.**

**Hinata12Hyuga:**** *-* Muchas gracias, y claro que si lo pides habra suika pero creo que sera mas adelante ya que todavia no se que papel ocuparan ellos en la historia y tratare de hacer lo posible por mejorar pronto, espero que te guste este capitulo y hasta luego.**

**FCea:**** :D siento que voy a rebentar de la alegria y claro que voy a continuar escribiendola, quien no podria hacerlo despues de tan lindos comentarios :D muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo y hasta pronto :)**

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde en la ciudad de Suna, cerca de los barrios bajos de la ciudad se podia ver a dos chics de aproximadamente 16 años caminando rapidamente por las calles.

Una de las chicas tenia el cabello color negro azulado y sin brillo, le llegaba hasta casi la cintura, sus ojos eran color perla aunque casi no tenian vida y la unica emocion que mostraban era sufrimiento, su piel, era blanca, opaca y muy palida, mostraba pequeños rasguños y casi imperseptibles moretones que trataba de esconder bajo su ropa. Su rostro no tenia ninguna emocion solo si se fijaba bien se veia sufrimiento y dolor, un dolor constante.

La otra chica tenia el cabello que antiguamente era un color dorado sedoso y con mucho brillo, ahora solo era rubio sin brillo y aspero al igual que el de la otra chica, el cabello le llegaba 15 cm abajo de los hombros (El mismo corte que llebava temari en el omake baños de arena, solo que mas largo) y lo llebava suelto, sus ojos eran color verde azulado que mostraban una frialdad y muy escondido dolor y sufrimiento, la piel de la chica era mas oscura que la de la otra chica pero igualmente maltratada y opaca, su rostro solo expresaba frialdad y un sufrimiento que era muy dificil de percibir pero no imposible.

Cuando llebavan unos minutos caminando la chica de cabellera rubia se detubo causando que la peliazul igualmente lo hiciera.

- Hana recuerda que nos vamos el domingo en la noche hasta el terminal de buses y nos vamos hacia konoha - Dijo la ojiverde con la mirada mas suave hacia la chica llamada Hana - Primero vamos a casa y luego vamos a darle los resultados de las becas a Raymu ya que el tubo que ir a trabajar hoy, solo espero que no nos descubran ya que si eso pasa el maldito de Kimeko nos seguirq haciendo la vida imposible Teichi-san nos dejara dias sin comer - Dijo lo ultimo con rabia en su voz.

- Tienes razon, y espero que con el dinero que juntamos nos alcanze para llegar a konoha y poder comprar los utiles y el uniforme - Dijo Hana con la voz algo baja pero sin tartamudear, la chica rubia solo asintio - ¿Tamae? - Pregunto con la voz un poco temblorosa luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Pasa algo hermana? - Pregunto Tamae ya que hace años que ella no usaba ese tono de voz.

- ¿Tienes miedo por lo que haremos? - Dijo mientras que paraba unos segundos de caminar para mirar a la rubia que tambien habia parado.

- La verdad es que no, estoy feliz de poder salir de ese infierno, pero si llegas a tener miedo de algo tienes que recordar que nunca te dejare sola, al igual que raymu quien siempre nos defendio cuando Kimeko nos golpeaba y Teichi-san no estaba en casa - Dijo tamae con algo de pena en su voz pero la supo disimular ya que no queria que Hana se sintiera insegura.

°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!

Mientras que Hana y Tamae llegaban a su casa en suna, en konoha pero mas especificamente en una plaza de el barrio alto de la ciudad un tres chicos, un pelirrojo de ojos color aquamarina, un castaño de cabello largo y ojos color perla y por ultimo un castaño de ojos color chocolate, se encontraba esperando a sus amigos ya que no se habian visto desde antes de las vacaciones.

Los chicos llebavan aproximasamente veinte minutos esperando a que alguno llegara hasta que escucharon a un rubio hiperactivo de ojos color celeste que venia junto a una chica pelirrosa de ojos verde jade y un chico de cabello color azabache y ojos del mismo color.

- Chicos, lamentamos la demora, es solo que por culpa del idiota de Naruto que se quedo dormido y a los demas chicos les dio mal la hora en la que nos teniamos que juntar haci que llegaran en 20 minutos mas - Dijo la pelirrosa de ojos color jade luego de darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

- Sakura-chan por que eres tan mala conmigo - Dijo el rubio con lagrimas el estilo anime.

- Hmp Seras Dobe - Dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Que dijiste Teme! - Dijo el rubio mirando desafiante al pelinegro mientras que Sakura, Gaara, Neji y Kankuro solo miraban la escena con una gotita anime.

- Dobe -

- Teme -

- ¡Dobe! -

- ¡Teme! -

- Ya callense - Dijo la pelirrosa golpenado a cada uno, en eso llegaron los demas chicos.

- Crei que por la hora que les dijo el estupido de Naruto llegarian mas tarde - Dijo Kankuro mientras que todos miraban asesinamente al rubio.

- Sabemos como es el idiota de Naruto por eso decidimos venir antes - Respondio un castaño de aspecto salvaje llamado Kiba Inuzuka.

- ¿Que haremos chicos? - Pregunto una chica castaña con el cabello en dos chonguitas llamada Tenten Amma quien estaba al lado de una chica castaña con el cabello hasta los hombros de ojos color negro llamada Matsuri.

- Podriamos ir a comer ramen - Dijo muy contento Naruto.

- No - Gritaron todos dejando al rubio con un aura depresiva.

- Chicos, antes que se me olvide tengo algo que contarles - Dijo la pelirrosa provocando curiosidad en varios de lod chicos.

- Pues habla frentona - Dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules llamada Ino Yamanaka.

La pelirrosa ignoro el insulto.

- Como la directora del internado es mi tia Tsunade, me conto que este año ingresaran dos alumnas nuevas a nuestro salón que vienen de suna y son becadas - Termino de decir la pelirrosa dejando intrigados a sus amigos ya que en esa escuela nunca habian entrado alumnos becados.

°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!

Una vez que las chicas llegaron a su casa se encontraron en la puerta con su "querido" hermano mayor Kimeko de 20 años, tiene el cabello negro, ojos color verde oscuro y su rostro tiene una expresion de superioridad aparte de ser muy agresivo con sus hermanas cuando no esta su padre.

- ¿Donde estaban? - Exigio sin dejarlas pasar.

- Eso no te importa - Le dijo de la manera mas fria posible Temae quien estaba al frente de la peliazul para que el no le hiciera nada si se ponia violento - Por lo menos no esta borracho - Penso algo mas tranquila la rubia.

- Solo dejanos pasar - Dijo la peliazul tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

- ¿Donde estaban? - Dijo esta vez con la voz mas dura mientras que tomaba mas fuertemente del brazo a Tamae quien rapidamente le dirigio una mirada a la peliazul diciendole que cuando tuviera oportunidad fuera rapidamente a su cuarto.

La peliazul asintio levemente para que el no se diera cuanta, cuando a Tamae comenzo a dolerle mas decidio golapear a Kimeko en el estomago mientras lo empujaba y haci la peliazul se dirigio hacia el cuarto mientras que la ojiverde la seguia una vez que se libro completamente del pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron ambas al cuarto cerraron con seguro.

- Creo que esta vez tuvimos mas suerte que otras - Dijo Hana para luego suspirar profundamente.

- Todavia recuerdo cuando Raymu nos tenia que ayudar y depues nos ayudo a defendernos - Dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana para luego sacar una pequeña carpeta dentro de su bolso - Tuvimos mucha suerte con lo de las becas, ahora al fin seremos libre y no tendremos que volver de este infierno, solo desearia poder recordar nuestro pasado - Decia con mucha tristeza en los ojos.

- Tienes razon, aunque Teichi-san fue muy bueno en adoptarnos sin siquiera conocernos, lamentablemente el hijo no es igual - Decia la ojiperla.

- ¿Tendremos familia? - Pregunto en un susurro la ojiverde.

- Me encantaria pensar que si, pero por lo menos yo nunca pude ver a Teichi-san y a Kimeko como una familia aunque a ti se que te conocia gracias a esta pulsera - Dijo la peliazul mientras sacaba una pulsera que tenia escondida dentro de un guante sin dedos al igual que su hermana, la pulsera era de color celeste y lila y decia "amigas x100%pre H&T" y estaba algo desteñida ya que se notaban los años.

- Creo que ya es hora de que vamos a casa de Raymu -

- Tienes razon, vamos -

Las chicas salieron de su cuarto con mucho cuidado de no encontrarse con su hermano mayor, una vez que pudieron salir de la casa sin ser vista se dirigieron a la casa de su mejor amigo Raymu.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa tocaron a la puerta y salio la madre.

- Hola chicas, Raymu las estaba esperando pasen - Dijo una señora muy amable y simpatica pelinegra y de ojos color celeste.

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion de su amigo, el las estaba esperando para saber los resultados de la beca.

- Hola chicas - Dijo Raymu quien tenia el cabello color castano claro y ojos color miel, el desde que conocia a las chicas que las habia tratado como hermanas menores y les habia enseñado a defenderse de su hermano, el tiene casi 18 años, ademas es quien a podido hacer que las chicas dejen su tipica cara de seriedad (por lo menos con el) ya que siempre trata de hacerlas reir.

- Hola Raymu - Dijeron las chicas.

- Y ¿Como fue con las becas? - Pregunto mientras que el y las chicas se sentaban en la cama.

- Muy bien, el lunes tenemos que entrar al internado, haci que para el domingo en la tarde o en la noche sera el escape - Dijo Tamae para luego mostrarle los papeles a su amigo.

- ¿Raymu? - Lo llamo Hana.

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Iremos con tu madre? -Pregunto la peliazul ya que hasta ahora solo habian aclarado que si quedaban en el internado se ivan el dia antes y tenien que juntar el dinero para comprar las cosas.

- Si, le conte y ella esta de acuerdo con todo, ella nos va a ir a dejar el lunes, se conseguira un trabajo y despues no se, pero ella es muy buena y no podria dejarla sola - Explico, en eso llego la madre de Raymu.

- Chicos creo que lo mejor sera que nos vamos el viernes y no el domingo ya que el viaje hacia konoha dura muchas horas y hay que comprar los utiles - Dijo la madre con una sonrisa amable a los chicos.

- Tienes razon madre - Dijo el moreno que miraba feliz a su madre ya que ella los iva a ayudar.

Luego de un rato se pusieron de acuerdo en que se irian el dia sabado en la madrugada, una vez que llegaran a konoha, la madre de Raymu compraria los uniformes mientras que los chicos irian a conocer el internado, luego de eso la madre del chico arrendaria una casa cerca del internado donde pudieran ir los chicos el fin de semana.

Luego de un rato en que las chicas hablaron sobre las cosas que normalmente hacian con su amigo, notaron que ya era tarde y se tenian que ir.

- Chicas ya es tarde, las voy a dejar a su casa - Dijo el chico mientras que llebava a las chicas hacia la calle.

- ¡Ja! Como si no nos supieramos defender, tu mismo nos enseñaste - Le dijo Tamae con el ceño levemente fruncido al pelinegro.

- Esta bien, pero solo por que tengo que arreglar mis cosas ya que mañana nos vamos - El pelinegro se veia contento con el avance que habian tenido las chicas desde que habian llegado, recordaba que se veian casi como corderitos asustados cuando llegaron.

Flash back

Era una tarde muy fria, hace casi tres años, lo recordaba muy bien ya que estabamos a pleno invierno, cuando iva dando la vuelta para ir hacia mi casa vi a un chico de aproximadamente 17 años que iva caminando con dos niñas quienes venian llorando, el estaba con una gran venita en su frente.

- Ya caminen, creen que mi padre esta muy felices con ustedes en casa para que mas encima sean tan lentas e inutiles - Decia mientras las empujaba para que caminaran mas rapido, a mi personalmente nunca me habia caido muy bien Kimeko, siempre a sido alguien altanero y que se cree la gran cosa solo por ser el mas grande de los adolecentes por estos lados.

Muchas veces tube discuciones que terminaron en graves peleas con el, eso era casi todas las semanas ya que por estos territorios es la unica forma de sobrevivir.

Todavia recuerdo que hace dos semanas mas o menos llego el señor Teichi con esas dos niñas diciendo que las habia adoptado, y desde que llegaron que a mostrado una personalidad mas calmada, el siempre a sido un hombre violento y no muy buena relacion con los demas vecinos.

Kimeko se veia cada vez mas furioso, pero en el momento que me enfureci fue cuando vi que tomo fuertemente a una de las niñas que tenia el cabello color negro azabache en una coleta, la niña solto un grito de dolor y la otra niña de cabello rubio queria ayudar a la otra niña pero como ella no tenia fuerza cuando trato de golpear a Kimeko el se enfurecio y le iva a dar un golpe en la cara pero fue cuando lo pare.

- Maldito imbecil como te atrevez a golpear a unas niñas - Le dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cara.

- Tu quien te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mis hermanas - Dijo el furioso mientras soltaba a las niñas quienes rapidamente se soltaron de el.

Trato de golpearme, pero gracias a Kami que no por ser menor soy mas debil que el, ya que desde que tenia cinco años que mi padre quien murio hace algun tiempo, me entreno y tengo la suerte de ser mas fuerte que el.

Al verse sin muchas posibilidades de ganar el muy cobarde luego de haberles gritado a las niñas "si no vuelven en mas de una hora a casa tendran muchos problemas con mi padre" luego corrio dejando a las niñas llorando.

- ¿Estan bien niñas? - Pregunte mientras me acercaba hacia ellas para ver como se encontraban.

Cuando me acerque, las niñas me miraron detenidamente y cuando se dieron cuanta que no les iva a hacer ningun daño, se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron.

Senti mucha rabia contra el imbecil de Kimeko ya que solo son unas niñas, no les puede estar haciendo esto, ciando las niñas dejaron de llorar, me contaron que ellas no recordaban nada desde que habien amanecido en un hospital que que Teichi-san las habia adoptado, desde ese dia que nos juntamos muy seguido y ellas se han convertido en mis hermanitas menores y las he cuidado de ese imbecil y les enseñe a defenderse.

Fin flash back

- Adios princesitas - Les grito el pelinegro mientras ellas desaparecian de su vista, el siempre les decia princesitas de cariño y para subirles el animo ya que el estaba muy preocupado por que cada vez sonrien menos y son mas frias.

El trataba de hacerlas reir y que trataran de mirar todo de otra manera, pero igualmente trataba de entender que no saber nada de su pasado era muy frustrante.

Mientras que las chicas siguen caminando hacia su casa, dentro de esta se encontraba Kimeko quien estaba con un señor de al menos unos 60 años, tenia el cabello blanco debido a las canas y ojos color chocolate.

- Padre, ¿Las inyectaras hoy o en unos dias mas?, ya que recuerda que cada dia que s quedan en casa del idiota hasta tarde llegan cansadas y no se darian cuanta de la inyeccion. - Decia el chico con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.

- Tienes razon, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, eres tan o mas cruel que yo - Decia el anciano mirando con orgullo al chico.

- Es que no te imaginas lo que disfruto molestandolas cada vez que puedo, solo que por culpa del bastardo de Raymu ya no puedo tanto por que se defienden, pero al menos tengo la satisfacion de haber causado un gran dolor hace años al imbecil - Seguia agrandando su propio orgullo y el de su padre.

- Algun dia va aprendre que en el camino de Yishido Teichi nadie se mete, y si se cruza en alguno de mis planes, no tendre ningun remordimiento en eliminarlo.- Dijo el anciano para luego reir macabramente junto a su hijo.

- Espero que el jefe, luego nos de la orden de eliminarlas, por que ya no las aguanto.

- Te entiendo, ya estoy cansado de tener que hacerles creer que las adopte por gusto y actuar como su querido padre, espero que me dejen torturarlas antes de terminar con ellas y haci porder cobrar todas las molestias, sin contar la pequeña fortuna que nos daran cuando el trabajo termine - Termino de decir el cruel anciano con una voz siniestra y fria, luego de algunos minutos se puedo escuchar la puerta lo que les indicaba que las chicas ya habian llegado.

- Hola padre - Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempor con una voz mas sueve de la que utilizaban normalmente para hablar.

- Hola, ¿como estan las niñas que mas quiero en esta casa? - Pregunto el hombre con una voz paternal y suave, todo lo contrario a la voz que ulitizaba hace un rato.

- Padre, somos las unicas niñas que hay en esta casa - Dijo la rubia mientras que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se le ocurrio la idea de molestar un momento a su hermano ya que no les podia hacer nada frente a Teichi-san - Aunque...- Dijo mientras miraba burlonamente a Kimeko y recibia una sonrisa complice de Hana mientras que al mismo tiempo ambas comenzaban a reir como pocas veces lo hacian en ese enfierno.

Kimeko solo las fulmino con la mirada mientras deseaba que su padre fuera al baño o algo haci para que le diera tiempo de vengarse, pero noto que su padre trataba de contener una enorme carcajada sin mucho exito.

- Ya chicas no sean tan malas con su hermano, el las quiere mucho y siempre las cuida - Solto el anciano luego de poder controlarse.

¡Cuidarnos! claro, no podriamos tener un mejor hermano - Pensaba sarcastica la rubia mientras que la pelinegra solo iva hacia su cuarto seguida de la rubia.

- Espero que mañana todo salga bien - Dijo Hana mientras se sentaba en su cama para luego mirar a su hermana - ¿Dejamos las cosas listas ahora o las preparamos mañana en la tarde? - Pregunto algo confusa.

- Sera emjor que lo hagamos mañana ya que podrian sospechar y ademas que tenemos que descansar muy bien ya que mañana tendremos un largo dia - Dijo Tamae mientras ambas se acostaban y apagaban las luces.

- Tienes razon Tamae - Termino por decir la pelinegra mientras ambas cerraban sus ojos.

Ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas esperando que mañana pudieran salir de ese infierno en el que vivian, pero lo que ni sabian es que no iva a ser tan facil como lo creian y que les esperaba un muy duro obstaculo... Kimeko.

Continuara...

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y no alla sido muy fome, la verdad es que me sorprendi cuando vi el largo ya que normalmente no paso las 1500 palabras. Ademas me costo un poco decidir si dejaba a las chicas con el mismo nombre o se lo cambiaba.**

**¿Les gustaria que Raymu fuera un personaje que saliera solo en unos capitulos o en todo el fics?**

**¿Como sera el escape de las chicas?**

**¿Alguna duda, critica o sugerencia?**

**¿Cual sera la reaccion de los chicos al ver llegar a unas chicas muy parecidas a como serian sus hermanas si estuvieran vivas?**

**¿Como creen que fue el cambio que cada uno tubo con respecto a valorar a sus hermanas?**

**Antes de terminar queria aclarar algo, Los chico, osea neji, gaara y kankuro, hicieron algun tipo de "pacto" donde se prohibieron decir alguna palabra sobre la muerte de sus hermanas y ninguno de ellos sabe sobre que alguna vez existieron hinata y temari, eso se explicara bien en los siguientes capitulos.**

**¡Adios!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Preparacion

**Hola! Creo que ahora no me demore nada en subir el capitulo, pero sera la ultima vez que me demore tan poco ya que esto lo tenia en otra pagina y normalmente me demoro casi un mes en subir un capitulo :( y sobretodo ahora que en marzo se me habian terminado las vacaciones, pero todo es culpa de los profesores.**

**A las que no les pude mandar el mensaje por el comentario por que no tienen cuenta:**

**FCea: Muchas gracias por los animos :D me animan a actualizar mas rapido y me dan inspiracion. Saludos**

**Manganime97: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que los "queridos hermanos" se van a poner muy celosos *spoiler* (cofcofnarutoyshikamarutambiencofcof) y todos los que les hicieron algo malo las pagaran muajajajaj (creo que en ese lado nos llabaremos muy bien) y nunca voy a abandonar la historia, aunque solamante a una persona le llegara a gustar, por esa persona la terminaria :D Saludos.**

La noche ya habia llegado en la ciudad de suna, dos jovenes dormian placidamente en su cuarto cuando silenciosamente se habre la puerta y entran dos sombras pertenecientes a dos hombre, un joven y un hombre ya mayor.

- ¿No crees que seria mejor que lo hicieramos mañana? - Pregunto en un susurro el mas joven.

- No se puede, mañana en la noche tengo que ir a hablar con _el_ - Decia el mayor mientras habria delicadamente una pequeña caja que traia entre sus manos - ¿Pusiste eso en la comida de las mocosas? - Pregunto al joven a quien se le podia ver una media sonrisa mediante la poca luz que llegaba a al cuarto desde la puerta.

- Claro que si, no soy estupido y se hacer mi trabajo - Respondio en un susurro mientras tomaba una pequeña jeringa al igual que el mayor de ellos.

Una vez que ambos tuvieron listas las jeringas, cada uno se acerco a la cama de cada chica y cuidadosamente las inyectaron en el cuello, una de las chicas solto un leve quejido pero sin llegar a despertar. El mayor por unos segundos penso que se iva a despertar y se asusto pero una vez que vio que ya habia pasado el riesgo le envio una mirada asesina al joven quien a pesar de no ver sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda.

- Te dije que se la dieras idiota - Susurro enfurecido el mayor mientras guardaba las jeringas en la caja.

- Lo hice, pero es que quizas comio poco - Trataba de excusarse el joven que ya estaba que sudaba del miedo.

- Ya esta bien mejor vamos - Ambos salieron del cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, al rededor de las once de la mañana en la casa del señor Teichi donde solo se encontraban Hana y Tamae quienes aun dormian.

Minutos despues las chicas despertaron algo extrañadas por dormir tanto pero no le tomaron importancia y comenzaron a guardar la ropa necesaria para que no les incomodara tanto al momento de escapar.

- Recuerda que no podemos llevar mas de tres bolsos y que cuando el idiota salga vamos a dejar dos a la casa de Raymu y en la noche nosotras nos llevamos el que falta - Decia la rubia mientras ella y su hermana guardaban ropa y algunas cosas mas que necesitarian.

- Al fin podremos estudiar y estar lejos de aqui - La peliazul tenia mucha ilusion de poder salir de ese lugar, aunque ambas por un lado tenia miedo por si no resultaban las cosas, sabian que tendrian muchos problemas.

Haci siguieron gran parte de la tarde aunque las dos sentian algo de pena al tener que dejar al señor Teichi que desde que las encontro las habia cuidado y tratado como sus hijas pero tambien pensaban en su futuro y querian terminar sus estudios y querian alejarse de Kimeko quien no les hacia nada facil la vida.

En la ciudad de konoha se encontraban dos primas guardando ropa ya que el dia lunes ingresaban a su segundo año en el internado.

- Al fin lo volvere a ver - Decia una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos grandes ojos negros, se podia notar una enorme felicidad. Su prima solo la miraba con una gotita en su cabeza.

Su prima, Tenten era una castaña con el cabello amarrado en dos chonguitos y ojos color chocolate, la miraba sonriente, sabia a que se referia y la entendia. Las dos se habia enamorado de unos cubitos de hielo desde la primera vez que los vieron.

Recuerda que luego de que su madre muriera de un paro respiratorio debido a que padecia de asma, su tia, la madre de Matsuri se quedo con ella y luego de un mes ingresaron al internado.

Cuando vio a Neji sintio una calidez en el corazon que no sentia desde que su madre habia fallecido y a la unica que le conto fue a su prima quien es como su hermana menor ya que cuando quiere puede ser realmente infantil, pero a ella le hacia mucha gracia.

- ¡Tenten! - Trataba Matsuri de llamara la atencion de su prima mientras que la castaña de chonguitos inmersa en sus pensamientos.

A la castaña menor se le ocurrio una divertida broma para atraer la atencion de su querida prima.

- ¡Buenos dias Neji-san! - Dijo Matsuri lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Tenten la escuchara

- N-neji - Susurro tan roja como un tomate la susodicha.

- Jajajajaja - Solto una enorme carcajada la chica de ojos color negro mientras se sostenia el estomago que ya comenzaba adoler debido a la risa.

- ¡Matsuri! - La regaño Tenten fingiendo enojo para esconder su nerviosismo.

- Jajaajaja - Seguia riendo - Jajaj debiste jajaj ver tu cara.

En una lujosa cafeteria en konoha se encontraban siete jovenes planeando una junta para la noche.

- Que sea en la casa del dobe, sus padres se fueron de viaje - Decia un joven de ojos color azabache y mirada fria.

- Claro que no Sasuke-Teme, estara ero-sennin y no quiero que despues piense cosas raras como la ultima vez (cofclubdetobicof) - Exclamaba nervioso Naruto - Ademas nunca hemos ido a la casa de...Gaara, ¡si eso! que sea en la casa de Gaara - Se excusaba algo aliviado el rubio.

- Hmp, debo admitir que el dobe tiene razon - Tanto Kankuro como Gaara y Neji comenzaron a sudar frio, aunque estos dos ultimos lo disimularon bien - Y oensandolo bien a la mansion Hyuuga tampoco hemis ido.

La tension en la mesa de los chicos era cada vez mas fuerte hasta que...

- Hola chicos - Dijo Sakura quien venia llegando con Ino.

- Hola Sakura-chan Ino-chan - Saludo el rubio hiperactivo.

- ¿Que hacen? - Pregunto Ino, Neji se adelanto a responder.

- Planeabamos hacer una reunion hoy en la noche en la casa del baka de naruto - Dijo mientras que el junto a Gaara miraban amenazantemente a Naruto para que no lo negara.

- C-claro - Dijo el chico asustado.

- ¿Podemos ir chicos? - Preguntaron ambas chicas al unisono mirando fijamante a los siete chicos.

- Claro - Respondio Kankuro ganandose una mirada asesina de Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru y Sasuke. Al chico no le importo mucho ya que junto a Gaara y Neji tenian un trato, "hacer todo lo necesario para guardar el secreto".

En suna.

Tamae y Hana se encontraban camino a la casa de Raymu con dos grandes bolsos cada una.

- Esto está muy pesado - Comento Tamae mientras que ella y la peliazul soltaban un momento las bolsas para descansar.

- Si, pero espero que todo el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo sirva para que podamos salir de aqui y terminar los estudios - Decia Hana con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro que pocas veces se veia en alguna de ellas.

- Espero que no allá ningun inconveniente hoy en la noche - Susurro Tamae, la pelinegra suspiro y asintio.

Hace algunos minutos que Matsuri y Tenten habian terminado de guardar sus cosas y decidieron salir a dar un pequeño paseo al parque donde veian a los niños jugar.

- Recuerdo cuando mi madre me traia a jugar al parque - Susurro con nostalgia la castaña de chonguitos. Matsuri alcanzo a escuchar.

- Tranquila, recuerda que ella ahora no sufre y esta en paz, siempre te acompañara en donde quiera que estes, por que ella esta en tu corazón - Tenten le sonrio agradecida, ella era su gran apoyo, siempre que estaba triste y tenia ganas de llorar, ella estaba ahi para apoyarla.

Ya habia pasado un rato y el celular de Tenten comenzo a sonar.

- Alo, hola como estan... bien, yo le aviso... a que hora... - Tenten seguia hablando por telefono mientras que Matsuri la veia con curiosidad.

Una vez que termino la llamada.

- ¿Que paso, Tenten? - Pregunto aun confundida la castaña de ojos negros.

- Sakura me llamaba para invitarnos a una reunion que habra hoy en la noche en casa de Naruto, ¿Vamos? - Pregunto alegre Tenten.

- Claro.

La tan esperada noche habia llegado, eran aproximadamente las 22:30 hrs cuando ya estaban todos reunidos en la casa de naruto quien estaba muy nervioso pero nadie salia la razón.

Mientras que en suna, las chicas esperaban que fueran las 02:30 hrs para comenzar con el escape.

Continuára...

**Bueno, espero que les alla gustado y que no me quieran matar por que sigo teniendo muchas faltas de ortografia. :D trato de hacer lo posible por mejorar.**

**¿Quien sera **_**el**_**?**

**¿Qué creen que pase en la fiesta de naruto?**

**¿Porque estaba tan nervioso?**

**¿Resultara lo del escape?**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, solo una pregunta mas ¿Quien me acompaña a denunciar a los profesores para que nos dejen mas horas libres?, salgo a las ocho de la mañana de mi casa y llego a las siete de la tarde, NOS TORTURAN muchas pruebas al dia y bla bla bla me demoro en escribir :( pero bueno, adios hasta las proxima y les prometo el escape de las chicas y la fiesta en la casa de naruto :D **

**Sayonara :D**


End file.
